


单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-23

by hyskys_33



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskys_33/pseuds/hyskys_33
Summary: Love Wins（不是完结篇哦）
Kudos: 14





	单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-23

光一浑然不知自己即将面对的是怎样的狂风暴雨。  
当然，这一切任凭谁都想象不到。  
更何况是一个刚成年的小孩。  
他满心期待着快些考完试，在剛身边终日陪护，好好照顾自己待产的恋人。  
光一无法想象自己做爸爸的样子，却已经把脑内所有带着美好幻想的带娃小剧场整个演练了不知多少遍。  
他甚至在想，如果半夜小桃饿醒了在哭，那么去哄孩子的一定是他，剛只要提前挤好人乳，不需要从被窝里爬起来带娃。  
“睡不好会影响剛的皮肤。”这就是光一的理由，身为绝世好男友，以及以后的绝世好老公，让老婆漂漂亮亮是自己的主要任务之一。  
考试前几天，其实已经没什么需要重点复习的，光一只是每天做两套模拟题，增强考感，时间居然比之前备考的日子要轻松余裕不少。  
休息下来的时候，光一摁开了这几天的搜索记录，自己都跟着笑出声。他一直在搜索，什么时候断奶比较好，断奶后给孩子喂什么奶粉，孩子半夜哭个不停怎么办，omega生子之后的心理状况如何调节，总之一堆有的没的他搜了个遍，完全忘了剛是已经生过一胎的经验爸爸这一事实。  
少年狡黠的狐狸眼睛眯着，又在搜索：omega生育后多久能同房，刚刚生育过的omega做爱之后会不会再次怀孕。  
网页上白底黑字上清晰地写着：“由于omega孕酮激素影响，生育后半年之内，体内射精的场合都不会怀孕。”  
他只是看着这一小段科普，心思就又开始淫邪，整个人心猿意马，满脑子都是剛被自己摆成各种姿势再放肆内射的春宫图，前程锦绣在此刻全部被抛在脑后，堂本光一”功名不想想釵裙“。  
已经快一个月没见到活生生的剛，为了光一备考，两个人都靠平时都聊天联系。  
虽然光一在其他方面很自律，剛平时也一直沉着冷静懂得节制，但在性爱领域，两个人只要共处一室，就会毫无控制。有时候光一很恼火，怎么会有信息素如此配衬床上又那么合拍的两个人，很耽误事。  
所以这种程度的联系怎么可能满足这对对彼此的肉体有着强烈渴望的恋人，他的欲望变本加厉地在体内攀升，荒淫杂乱的想法充斥着大脑，每天晚上整个人都走火入魔一般看着两个人的性爱视频打飞机。  
可是，吃过珍馐美味的人，又怎么会被每天的速食杯面所满足。  
堂本光一觉得禁欲真的是错误的决定，并不会在备考期间帮到自己任何，反而有时候还会起反效果。  
比如昨晚，他翻来覆去把那天的视频看了四个小时，射了三次才舍得睡下。  
如果可以吃到货真价实的白团子，他不至于这么辛苦，只需要把剛搅弄到浑身颤抖出汁，最多一个半小时，自己绝对会进入贤者模式。  
现在算什么，撸到出血却都还让欲望饱胀意犹未尽……光一觉得自己继续这样下去会疯的。  
傍晚放学时段，他收好书包往校门口走。  
这天晚上光一就要搬去考点对面的酒店，他回家收拾几件考试期间的换洗衣服就打算动身过去。  
光爸光妈并未同行，孩子被放养这么久了，突然这样宝贝着步步紧跟，大家都会不习惯。  
站在院门口，光一和出来送他上计程车的爸妈分别拥抱了一下。  
光爸的怀抱温暖有力，他镇定低沉的声音对着光一说：“好好考，爸爸相信你。”  
光妈接着轻轻抱住他，一如既往温柔的声音，半真半假地说道：“没事，心态放平，考不上咱们也有得是出路，反正家里有条件供你。”  
光一被逗笑，少年的肩膀已经初具男人的成熟宽广，他环着光妈娇小的身躯温柔说着：“会好好考的，我爱你们。”  
说完，转身上了车。  
光妈目送计程车开出巷口，才转身回房。她抹了抹眼泪对光爸说：“他爸，总觉得孩子离咱们会越来越远……刚生他的时候，好像就在昨天，香香白白的一小个，转眼间他都要有小孩了。”  
光爸沉默着抱住自己的妻子：“想开点，儿孙自有儿孙福。你舍不得他，我们再生一个？”  
光妈被这个平时都不苟言笑却把仅有的幽默细胞都给了自己的男人给逗到脸通红：“老不正经！”  
光一进了酒店，拿到房卡，整个人脱力地把小行李箱丢在会客厅，平躺在床上。  
爸爸给他订的是五星级酒店的商务套房，三十几平米的房间，对他来讲有些大到没必要。  
他微微起身，环绕打量了一眼，虽然不如之前和剛“偷情”过的顶层套房来得豪华，但他觉得爸爸真的有些夸张。  
剛的信息在此刻适时发过来：“吃完饭了吗，小光。”  
光一积攒了一整天的无名欲火，哪怕只是看到这句问候，都愈燃愈烈：“没吃，想吃你，过来给我操吗？”  
反正说出来自己爽，光一知道自己怎么着都吃不到，占个嘴上便宜也不亏。  
“到酒店了？”剛知道他会提前一天去考场旁适应环境，算了算时间现在应该差不多到房间了。  
光一百无聊赖地刷着手机：“到了，等下去酒店餐厅随便吃点。”  
“不是说要吃我吗？”剛继续不知死活地挑逗着。  
光一的眼神变得危险，他敲过去了房间号：“5124号房间，你过来吧。”  
信息发过去以后，他有些半信半疑，剛会不会真的送上门给自己吃？  
甘心为了自己的考试而禁欲这么久的剛，这种时候即使自己发出邀约也不会出现的吧。  
但他知道剛在感情中有多么疯，改变路数从天而降也说不定。  
光一内心乱糟糟地看着天花板，剛那边半天没回复，不知道又在忙些什么。他干脆不做期待，走到书桌旁翻着酒店的餐饮部手册，思考着要叫什么餐。  
简单点了一份意面，又叫了两罐可乐和一小桶冰块，光一坐在沙发上等着送餐。  
不过十分钟，房间的门铃就响起来。  
“这也太速度了……”光一内心暗说着，起身去开了门。  
一个瘦小穿着黑色长裙配贝雷帽的身影闪身进了房间，迅速关上了身后的门。  
及肩的长卷发，最小尺寸的黑色口罩把这个人小小的脸蛋覆盖住了三分之二。  
光一愣了一下，正要开门把人推出去叫警卫，却注意到了对方熟悉的眼睛和睫毛阴影，饱满的额头，以及身上独特的香味。  
反应过来的少年，惊喜地把对方紧紧揉进怀里：“剛……”他的心跳有如擂鼓，“怎么是你。”  
长时间的分离，让光一的声音都有些兴奋到发颤，他不敢置信，没想到自己馋到不行的那个人真的就这样出现。  
他轻轻扯下剛的黑口罩，紧紧扣住了恋人的后脑勺，含住剛的果冻唇，贪婪地品尝着美人口中的甘甜。  
剛被亲到气息不稳，孕期由于激素变得更加光滑的脸蛋被漂亮的粉红色覆盖。  
他伸出葱白一样的玉指推着光一厚实的胸肌和臂膀：“小光……喘不过气了……”  
分明是拒绝的语句，却带着娇媚和勾引，“快放开我……”剛继续小声抗议。  
到了手的美人没有不吃的道理，光一只是稍微松了松力气，仔细打量着怀中的人：“怎么瘦了这么多，没吃好吗？”他皱着眉头，想着等下一定要打电话问问堂本惠和杰西，这阵子到底是怎么照顾的，不是说好了这段时间是他们负责吗……  
剛仿佛看透了光一内心的百转千回，柔声安慰着：“别乱跟人发火，是你孩子太能吃了，我现在一天四顿饭，全被它吸收掉……”剛开心地说出甜蜜的抱怨。  
剧烈的妊娠反应只有那么不到一个月，之后的时间不得不说小桃要比小惠当年省心很多，剛每天除了睡就是吃，小桃也在肚子里跟着爸爸吃吃睡睡，剛甚至有些担心，下次再去产检要长濑帮忙检查一下会不会是巨大儿肥胖婴……  
听到这里，光一又不满意了：“这坏孩子，出来我好好教育它！”在他心中，剛排第一，即使是自己的亲生小孩，都要往后排。  
剛半个身子慵懒地挂在光一脖子上，低声笑了起来。  
“你笑什么，宝贝？”光一眼睛都笑弯了，语气是自己都意识不到的甜腻入骨。  
“不是已经教育过了吗……”剛挑着眉毛，含水的眸子望向他。  
“什么？什么教育过了？”光一被剛跳脱的思维弄到有些挠头。  
“不是经常进去顶它嘛……”说完这句话，剛似乎突然纯情，脸红了起来。  
光一的手开始不老实，他撩起剛的裙摆，手伸进去，顺着光滑的背肌，从腰际到后颈摸了个遍。  
几个简单动作下来，剛的身体开始酸软，体内的欲望被无限放大，可omega爱美的天性却让他不得不打断光一：“嗯啊……老公……没发现我……哈啊……手老实点……我头发留长了……”  
光一继续摸着，两只手已经开始把玩剛敏感的乳尖：“早看到了，太漂亮了……是想榨干我吗？”  
剛身上一直有那种跨性别的美和致命的吸引力，这一直是死死吃住光一的一点。看到短短一个月就被蓄起的长卷发那一刻，光一的阴茎不自觉有了反应，“再这么漂亮都不敢让你一个人出门了，要给你找个保镖团队才行。”光一在剛耳边小声说着情话，一手伸进禁欲长裙下，顺着丁字裤摸进去，轻松插进几根手指：“别人知道你看起来这么正经却穿着丁字裤吗？骚水都把带子浸湿了。”说着，光一挑起那根带子弹了一下，飞溅出了几滴淫液。  
“呜……怎么一下子……哈啊……插进来这么多……嗯啊……老公好坏……一点都不疼我……啊……”剛被体内抽插着的手指伺候得很舒服，身体靠在一进门的墙上，两个手松垮垮地勾着光一的腰，一条腿已经抬起缠住了光一，身体似乎准备好了迎接久违的激烈性爱。  
光一解开腰带，早已勃起的阴茎整个弹跳出来，雄厚的alpha气息包围着毫无防备的剛。他把剛的身体翻了一面，已经瘦出肩骨的恋人双手撑着墙，裙摆被撩到腰际，准备充分的水穴高高翘起：“老公……”剛媚眼如丝，侧转过头和准备提枪上阵的光一对视着，“干死我……”  
光一一个挺腰，把自己的巨大送进了肖想已久的身体。  
他从剛的身后扶住剛的腰以方便抽插的时候，才发现剛的肚子已经鼓得很明显。像个好奇的小孩，光一一边插着，一边把剛往穿衣镜那边带，边走边把自己的肉刃反复刺入身前这具已经爽到无以复加的身体。  
“哈啊……为什么要走……啊……老公……一开始就……嗯啊……这么强烈的吗……不行……嗯……身体受不了……”剛的肉穴没被插几下已经开始酸软，身体的重心都落在在体内那根光一的巨大上，整个人也才不过几分钟就被干到没力气，如果不是光一揽着他的腰，他甚至都无法走到穿衣镜前面。  
“来，让老公看看你，”光一肉棒上的动作丝毫不放松，把剛的前面裙摆拽到他胸口，四个多月的孕肚暴露在酒店房间温暖干燥的空气中，透过镜子，光一看到剛那漂亮精致的肚脐眼，都快被肚子里的小桃给撑平了。  
剛被这样注视着，内心突然有些羞怯，肉穴条件反射般收紧了几下，被光一轻轻拍着屁股：“别想让我那么快射。”那之后被更用力地干了几下。  
剛肚子里的堂本桃确实吸收了不少养分，一般四五个月的孕肚不会有剛这么大，光一一边继续顶弄，一边小心地抱住剛鼓起来的孕肚，“小桃吃掉爸爸的养分，我来替爸爸惩罚小桃。”  
“哈啊……坏蛋……你……嗯啊……你公器私用……嗯……那里……老公那里……对……多磨磨……啊……痒死我了……”剛轻摆着腰肢，在光一的肉棒上寻求着更多快感。  
后穴的淫液已经被每一次贯穿所顶到蜜汁四溢，剛的嫩穴也越搅越紧，他原本就是很容易高潮的淫浪体质，怀孕以后因为激素作用，更加容易被送上巅峰。有一次甚至被光一用手指摁压翻搅几分钟而已，就颤抖着射了出来，当时光一又惊又喜地把他抱在怀里亲了好几口，边亲边说宝贝儿怎么被我调教得这么好。  
但这对于曾经换床伴比换衣服还频的剛来说，其实有些丢人。  
所以这次，他的肉体即使已经有了那么明显的反应，却还是忍着精关不射，渴望着更多快感：“弄坏我吧……光一……”剛已经被插到失神，整个人沉浸在叫光一的海里，任凭海风在自己身上肆虐，随着海浪流淌。  
光一兴致正浓，对着镜子顶弄剛的肉体正顶在兴头儿上，全然忘记曾经问餐饮部叫过餐这件事。直到门铃响起，他闻了闻房间里信息素纠缠着浓烈呛鼻的味道，内心才大叫不好。  
但在高级酒店里，做这种客房服务的员工，基本都是beta。就算是遇到两人这种极端情况，也不会受什么影响。可光一和剛有着默契，暂时不想在这种时候被任何人目击到。  
他恋恋不舍地从剛的身体上爬起来，肉棒上还沾着新鲜的蜜汁。  
每次和剛进行这种突如其来的性事，他都不怎么做前戏，这样的后果就是第一回合结束时，剛的衣服狼狈地挂在身上，有时候如果穿着薄薄的T恤，甚至会被光一撕烂，反观光一，每每这种时候都衣冠楚楚，把阴茎塞回裤裆里就像没事人一样。  
这次也是一如往常，剛的长裙被脱了一半，贝雷帽歪歪扭扭地在不知道什么时候被随意丢在山羊绒地毯上，明明并没有被狠插多久，却由于光一太过大力的冲撞，齐肩的长卷发已经凌乱。  
“才刚开始玩就被我玩坏了。”光一看着剛沉浸在性欲中无助的样子，眯着眼睛坏笑调侃道。  
“老公……快去开门……”剛有些脱力地半趴在镜子上，透过镜子和光一对视着。  
“开完那边的门就回来开你这个门。”黄段子张口就来，光一把还硬着的肉棒塞进裤子里，拉好了拉链，系上了腰带，转身去开门之前还不忘把食指和中指塞进已经被自己干到软烂的暖呼呼的秘洞中快速摁压了几下，直到剛尖叫着叫他停，他才看着镜中面色潮红的恋人终于收手。  
门口等着送餐的酒店员工，已经摁了五分钟的门铃。  
正打算摁开对讲机联络总台，终于看到穿着整齐校服的优等生来开门。  
光一冷着脸，挂着安全链，把门开了一条缝，气场是拒人于千里之外的冰冷：“放门口吧，等下我自己弄进来。”  
酒店员工还以为自己打扰了备考生专心致志地温书，诚惶诚恐地道歉并离开。  
目送着员工走进电梯，看了看房间外的整个走廊都没有人出现，光一才摘掉安全链，把餐车拖进房间。  
锁好了房门以后，光一回到客厅，眼前一暗，一口气哽在喉结：剛爬到了沙发上，自己面对着沙发背趴跪着，高高翘起的水穴面对着光一，淫娃自己主动把裙子掀了起来，露出了莹白的后腰和挺翘的嫩臀。  
他一边走过去，一边把阴茎从裤子拉链处再拿出来，眼睛贪婪地看着这个画面，手不停撸动，把因为被中断了性爱而有点软掉了的肉棒再次弄到最硬。  
“骚成这样真是无法无天。”既得利益者堂本光一咂了咂嘴巴，假装严肃地批评着浪荡不堪的恋人，“干死你，够不够？”毫无预警地，硬挺粗长的巨大一点都不怜香惜玉，直接插到了最深处。  
“啊……！”剛被插到再次尖叫出声，两手死死的抓着沙发抱枕，脸靠在沙发靠背的顶端，被顶了几下就把他粉嫩的皮肤磨到微微发红，“插到底了……哈啊……老公……好棒……好舒服……嗯……一下子就被老公……嗯啊……插到底了……”剛摆动着腰臀，贪心地用后面的小嘴大口吞食着光一的巨龙，甚至还想要更多。  
“宝贝……太紧了啊……”光一快速冲刺着，“老公坚持不了那么久怎么办？”  
“呜……没关系……老公太厉害了……啊……已经把剛……哈……插到……要上天了……舒服死了……已经……嗯啊……已经没办法……没办法思考……救命……”剛全心全灵地沉浸在光一代来的性快感中，向高潮攀升着。  
“老公……用力干我……骚穴要烂掉了……啊……被老公给捣烂了……哈啊……好舒服……要高潮了……”剛的肉臀高高地翘着，心跳不停加快，指甲死死地扣进抱枕的布里，留下了几个深深的坑。  
“宝贝，这次不让你喷水了，”光一喘着粗气，双手紧紧固定住剛的腰，肉刃在幽径里疯狂冲刺，少年的额角在这个深冬已经沁出汗珠，“我们一起高潮。”  
“好……老公……快射给宝宝……”剛浪叫着，先喷出了几股浓精，“哈啊……到了……好舒服……”高潮过后的剛，失神地瘫在沙发上，肉穴还在接受着光一最后的撞击。  
又插了几十下，光一终于把接近一个月积累的火都给泻掉，喷薄而出的精液尽数灌入剛的肉穴深处。肉棒拔出来以后，过了半分钟，剛的穴口终于开始滴出来光一的浓精。  
少年饶有兴致地蹲在地上看着这一幕，伸手进去，把白浊全都挖搅出来，才坐到沙发上把自己的心肝宝贝抱在怀里。  
“这下把你喂饱了吗？”剛还没有从剧烈的高潮中平复下来，轻轻喘着气，被光一公主抱在怀里，靠在光一的锁骨上问他。  
“这几天够了，但考完试饶不了你。”光一把自己的额头靠在剛的额头上，小声“警告”着。  
“哇……好期待。”剛露出天真无邪的表情，用手指轻轻玩着自己的一绺头发。  
光一见不得这种表情，一看又想要狠插一顿，他难耐地别过头，看着窗外，内心的邪恶欲念也不过才消灭了一成。  
不过，和之前迟迟吃不到的折磨相比，这种诱惑已经好多了。  
最重要的是，剛在他身边，他就安心。  
“宝，我还没问你，你怎么上来的？我没下去接你，你没有房卡到不了这层吧……”光一关切地问到怀中的人，两人的气息终于都平缓下来。  
“才想起来啊？”剛嗔怪地瞪了男友一眼，“为了给你惊喜，我钻进电梯，终于等到有人在你这层下电梯，才过来的。”  
剛留着长卷发，戴着口罩，和往常的短发形象很不一样，任凭别人怎么猜，也猜不到电梯里的这个人就是那位大名鼎鼎的堂本剛，反而看他身形瘦削娇小，误会成女人都说不定。  
“怎么样，惊喜吗？”剛不无得意地问着。  
“太惊喜了……所以也让你那么惊喜地干了你。”光一说着说着，又开黄腔，逗得怀里的人脸通红，伸出手轻轻捶了他几下，便不再讲话。  
“怎么，这几天都在这陪我？”光一继续温柔地问着怀中的人。  
“可以吗？”剛抬起湿漉漉的大眼睛，“我保证只做这一次……”说着说着，声音有些愧疚，仿佛自己是那个夜半勾引俊俏书生的狐狸精。  
光一深深地吻在刚的额头上：“身体可以吗？我后天开始考试，到时候没空陪你。”光一完全不担心自己的成绩，有剛在他反而能发挥更好，因为知道自己牵肠挂肚的那个人就呆在考场对面的酒店里乖乖等着自己考完，心里会安定很多。  
“最近身体状况都特别好，而且吃好多，你不要笑我哦……”剛越说越小声。  
最近到了身体稳定期，已经不需要身边一直有人陪护，剛甚至还撮合起杰西和小惠，给他俩制造机会独处。可杰西并不领情，因为让自己至今都无法把小惠吃到肚子里的罪魁祸首就是自己亲爱的大前辈堂本剛。  
“现在饿了吗？叫来的餐给你吃。我吃你就饱了。”光一要把剛给宠上天了，柔声问他。  
“不要，给光一吃。光一不吃光的话我不睡觉。”两个人都在为对方考虑着。  
光一笑着应了，走去餐车旁，发现拿来喝可乐的冰块几乎都化成水，只能打电话再叫来一桶。  
令光一惊讶的是，两个人居然在这之后真的就乖乖地抱着睡去，剛在自己的右臂上，安然入眠。而他因为意想不到地在考前吃到了这么一口，居然也没什么多余的邪念。他享受着两个人荷尔蒙如此和平的珍贵时刻。  
剛真的如自己所说，能吃能睡，在光一去考试的时候，他一直在酒店的大床上睡到昏天黑地。  
光一考完上午的场，带两个人的饭回来，吃完饭休息一会儿，再去考下午的科目，考完再继续带饭的动作。  
房间的门外一直挂着请勿打扰的牌子，除了光一，甚至连酒店的客房服务员工都不知道这里神不知鬼不觉地住进了堂本剛。  
人在昏睡着的时候，时间过得很快。剛只是吃了几顿饭睡了几觉，就不知不觉间到了光一考试的最后一天。  
这天的前夜，两个人正准备入睡，光一狠狠把剛揉在怀里，下巴靠在他的肩上，低声说：“宝贝，这几天辛苦了。”  
剛偷笑：“只是吃吃饭睡睡觉，不辛苦。”说着，递上了自己的双唇，“小光如果想要我的话，也是可以的哦……”  
光一的眼神沉了沉，猛地回吻，仿佛要吸干剛嘴巴里的全部空气一般，发狠地啃食着爱人的双唇。  
剛把双手环在光一的脖颈上，等待着自己的身体被他细细品尝。  
男友顺着他白嫩的脖颈啜吻了许久，一路向下到了锁骨窝，狠狠地吸了一口剛锁骨上的皮肤。  
剛发出了吃痛的小声惊呼，锁骨上留下了一个深红色带着牙印的吻痕。  
“就到这里，不折腾你，乖，睡吧。”光一把他的头搂在怀里，哄着他入睡。  
剛这几天能一直在自己身边，已经是最好的礼物，他不需要奢求更多，更不用再把两个人搞到精疲力竭。  
剛疑惑地看着男友：“这就够了？”  
“都说了，考完了好好收拾你，别以为你逃过一劫。”光一又深深地吻上了他的唇，两个人终于沉沉入睡。  
考试最后一天，剛在中午就醒过来。  
他知道，在下午三点钟，自己安排的爆料就会引爆传媒，他和光一的事情终于要公之于众。  
他靠在床头，温柔地抚摸着日渐隆起的孕肚，已经不觉得自己的所作所为有什么过分之处。  
之前的那个家他没能保住，这次和光一的小家他要拼了命守护。  
他性格倔强，作风强硬，谁都没商量，自己就这么做了决定。  
其实也该感谢光一的父母吧，剛心里想，如果当初他们没有背地里调查自己，他可能并不会做到这么绝。可他心意已决，几万头牛都拽不回来。  
光一这天中午考完试，一如前几天一样带着餐食回来午休。  
下午还有最后一科，是自己十分擅长的科学科目，他一身轻松，边吃着午饭边根剛商量，考完试要不要去银山泡温泉。  
剛把所有情绪藏在心底，脸上笑得乖巧：“好啊，都听你的，你开车带我去。”  
吃过饭，光一在他身上亲亲抱抱磨蹭了一会儿，终于舍得出门去考场。  
剛目送着他出去，脸色开始阴暗。  
自己要做的事情，对于这个高中生来说，其实很可怕吧……  
下午两点半，剛收到邮件：“堂本先生，确定要发吗？”  
是那个记者发来的，想看看剛会不会在最后一刻改主意。  
“确定发。”剛回复完，抱着双臂站在窗口，怔怔地看着楼下的车水马龙。  
这一刻终于要来了。  
三点钟，记者准时把图文并茂的通稿链接借由所属媒体的官方推特发了出来：《堂本剛密恋小十六岁高中生，街头痴缠大胆认爱》，配图是几个月前在辰巳的公寓楼下被光一堵个正着的剛，以及剛缠绵在光一怀里的对视双人照。  
文章还特意提及，剛和杰西当初只是一场乌龙，两个人从没有过超出同事的关系。  
推特发出没几分钟，就迅速爬上了热搜榜第一名，全日本的吃瓜群众都在想杰西和光一的先后关系，甚至猜测剛是不是曾经有段时间脚踩两只船。  
而光一的身份也被大家议论，一个高中生，到底是怎么和翻手为云覆手为雨的堂本剛产生交集的？  
“如果是考东大医学系，那光一君现在应该正在考场内考最后一门。”这时一个东大的学长发了一条推。  
一时之间，东京的纸媒和网站记者都迅速搜到了考场位置，没过半小时记者们就已经等在考场门口等待光一的出现。  
门口熙熙攘攘拿着录音笔和相机的记者，被房间里的剛看得一清二楚。  
事情似乎朝着不可控制的方向发展了。  
但这就是事实。  
剛并不想过多参与，只是在窗边继续观察着。  
五点钟，考试结束。能参与东大入学式的人并不多，自知没希望的考生也不会浪费这个时间来备考东大，所以不明状况的光一出现在一群从考场里走出来的考生之间，非常显眼，一张帅脸在人群中发着光。  
记者们一眼就看到他，一窝蜂围了过去。  
“堂本光一君，请问您和堂本剛先生真的是报道上说的这样吗？”冲到最前面的记者还特意贴心地把那篇报道打印出来递给光一。  
光一呆愣在人群中，看着彩印A4纸上自己和剛相拥的照片，心说拍得真好。想起那天的点点滴滴，他嘴角露出了一抹笑。  
这一天终于还是来了，他早就准备好。  
“是的，就是这上面写的关系。”光一坦荡地回答着，脸上带着少年独有的阳光笑容，站在深冬傍晚昏暗的路灯下，整个人透着灿烂。  
他如此直白的回应，反而让传媒不知所措，记者群静了一秒，又叽叽喳喳地开始提问：  
“光一君是怎么和剛先生认识的？打算结婚吗？”  
“谢谢你的提问，会结婚的，相识的故事很长，以后有时间再讲。”光一礼数周正，在记者这边拉足了第一印象的好感，他边回答边往宾馆方向走，剛肯定已经知道了这一切，他要第一时间陪在剛的身边才行。思及此，他更加焦急，却又无法表现在脸上。  
可闻风而来的记者和围观群众越来越多，仅仅五百米的距离，光一却怎么走都走不回去。  
这时人群中出现了一阵骚动。  
披着长卷发戴着黑口罩的瘦小身影挤到了最前面，抬头看着光一的眼睛：“把手给我。”语气平静又坚定。  
光一看到剛的出现，一颗悬着的心落了下来，他顺从地跟着剛往人群外面走，不惧记者们几乎要怼到他脸上的镜头和录音笔。  
这时有一位记者大声问到：“请问你是哪位，和光一君什么关系？”  
剛的眼神变冷，摘下了一边的口罩，露出了清丽漂亮的素颜，语气却是冷漠无比：“是我，堂本剛，你们问完了吗？”  
天不怕地不怕的记者们被他小小身体里散发出的巨大气场所震到，居然自发地让出一条路来，手里的长枪短炮不停拍着两个人，剛锁骨的吻痕和无法被忽略的孕肚也被尽数收进镜头内。  
他和光一十指相握，短短几百米仿佛走了半生。  
这世界既然已经山呼海啸，那我们就全情拥抱彼此。  
剛知道，自己这一步走赢了，因为，爱赢了。


End file.
